Squash Cemetary Vampires
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Okay, I was in fourth grade when I did this assignment read the bold lettering at the bottom okay. But I'm not going to bother saying that I suck at summaries because we all should know that I do. But enjoy! and at least comment!


Squash Cemetery Nightmare

_We live __in the garden__. We come out __before midnight__. We go back in __after midnight__. When we attack you hear __with a deep sucking sound__ something __like a scream__. __Without a sound__ we wait __in the shed__. We hide __behind the couch__. We are the Squash Cemetery Vampires._

Suzanne Soybean woke up with a start, going through the nightmare again so that she could remember it. This was the hundredth time she had the nightmare, only this time at the end it had _'We are the Squash Cemetery Vampires.'_ She's been having that dream ever since her family moved next to Squash Cemetery. Every night she would have that dream over and over again.

"What was that all about?" Suzanne asked herself. She shrugged it off looking forward to meeting her friends Penny Pineapple, Amy Apple, and her crush Brandon Bean. When she was thinking about Brandon her cell phone rang singing "I'm a Vegetable" making Suzanne jump.

"I can't believe that I allowed Penny and the others to choose their ring tones." Suzanne grumbled.

"Hello?" Suzanne asked.

"Hey, Suzy!" Suzanne heard Penny's voice.

"Hey Pen's!" Suzanne suddenly turned happy after hearing her voice.

"So, have you checked out that cemetery yet?" Penny asked.

"No, not yet why?" Suzanne asked a little confused.

"Well everyone wants to check it out." Penny said.

"Everyone being?" Suzanne asked.

"Did you forget? Brandon and Amy!" Penny seemed to gasp.

"Sorry! Ever since I've been here I've completely forgot about you guys!" Suzanne defended herself.

"I know, I was just kidding." Penny laughed.

"I don't know I'm going to do with you!" Suzanne shook her head.

"You're just going to love me, that is what you'll do with me." Suzanne heard Penny grin.

"So when are you guys coming over?" Suzann asked.

"Why don't you look outside your window?" Penny whispered mischievously.

Suzanne walked toward her window, peeping up and then down she saw her group of friends. Suzanne looked down at them in shock.

"Are you going to invite us in or what?" Brandon called up to her.

"Yeah! Come on up!" Suzanne spoke into the phone.

They all ran into the house, Suzanne hurried to put on something decent.

"So, are you ready to go?" Amy asked when they came barging into Suzanne's room.

"Yeah, let's go!" Suzanne ran toward her bedroom door, almost running into Brandon on the way.

"Sorry about that." Brandon and Suzanne said at the same time.

"Well, let's go!" Amy ran between them.

Everyone followed Amy down the stairs, and then they followed you to the cemetery. They were there all day long. When dusk was starting to turn into night Suzanne started to get a creepy crawly feeling in her stomach.

"Penny! We should get back to my house!" Suzanne shouted across the cemetery.

"Hold on! Let me figure out this veggie's name!" Penny shouted back.

At that moment everything went black.

"Suzy!" Suzanne heard her name being called from every direction.

"Here! Penny?"

"Here!"

"Amy?"

"Here!"

"Brandon?"

Suzanne didn't hear him answer.

"Brandon?"

She still didn't hear him.

"Are you guys still there?" Suzanne called out with fear rising in her chest.

"I am!" Penny called from the blackness.

"How about you Amy?" Suzanne asked, she didn't get an answer.

"Penny?" Suzanne called, fear showing in her voice.

Penny didn't answer this time. Then all around her pale vegetables came into her view. Then they stared chanting. Chanting the horrific chant in Suzanne's dream. Then they did something she did not expect from pale vegetables. They started to dance to Irish music somewhere in the darkness. Suzanne gripped her stomach because she was laughing so hard. She never thought that the Vampires of Squash Cemetery would dance, especially to Irish music.

After she finished laughing like a hysterical hag she noticed that her friends were among the pale vegetables.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Suzanne asked while running up to them.

"We were just playing with your head." Penny said in a robotic voice.

"I saw the angel if my little brother." Amy said absentminded.

At that moment without a sound Brandon leapt at Suzanne.

"Snap!" Suzanne yelped, while pulling away just before Brandon's mouth snapped at her neck. With a deep sucking sound he jumped back to Penny and Amy.

"Okay! What was that all about?" Suzanne asked while gasping for air.

"Sorry," Penny said, "ever since he smelt you, he hasn't been able to control his instincts."

Like the screams of a coyote Brandon snapped at Suzanne's neck again and Suzanne just stood there. Allowing Brandon to suck her juice. When Brandon finished he led Suzanne along the fence.

"We'll finish inside my house later." Brandon gasped wile leading Suzanne past the cellar door and they went beneath the ground.

"AHA! We knew it!" Penny suddenly shouted.

"We knew that you two belong to no one else but each other." Amy explained.

Brandon just nodded, glaring at Amy and Penny. Willing them to go away.

"Oh! You want some privacy with Suzy. Okay we'll leave you alone." Penny pulled Amy out of Brandon's house, that somehow appeared out of no where.

That night all that everyone in the Cemetery heard were screams. So you better watch out for the Squash Cemetery Vampires! Or they'll come and drink all of your juice!!

* * *

**Lol I completely forgot all about this! This was a 4th grade assingment that I meant to put up but kept forgetting so enjoy and be nice I know it's not good. I WAS IN FOURTH GRADE FOR PETE'S SAKE!**


End file.
